ABSTRACT ? Core D Core D will provide computational modeling and statistical analysis tools and services to investigators in the CTMR. By combining approaches from biology, engineering and computing, the challenge is to transform the field of muscle and movement sciences by focusing on a new understanding of multi-scale muscle biophysics ? from molecules to movement. In doing so, the unifying theory explaining how muscle develops, functions and has dysfunction with disease and impacts other physiological systems will be developed. The core will provide invaluable mulit-scale computational tools and visualization software to be used in multi-scale research on metabolism (energy supply) and mechanical (energy demand/use), how these changes in developing muscle and how they are altered in skeletal muscle disease. In doing so, the core will develop models that are informative and provide predictive power that can guide experimental design and suggest targets for development of novel therapeutic approaches to treat disease. The models and analytical tools developed in this core will accelerate the pace of translational muscle research.